


One Song.

by kitkat0723



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Dancing, Drinks, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessi goes out for a drink, not expecting to end up with a dance partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Song.

**Author's Note:**

> ***WRITTEN IN FIRST PERSON**  
> Entry Three in the end of the year Challenge, I am doing with friends. 
> 
> Inspired by the song of the same name off the New Kids Album the block (2008)

"Is this seat taken?" I heard from over my shoulder. I looked over and saw rich dark brown eyes looking down at me. I shook my head. He smiled and my breath caught as he slid onto the next barstool. I turned my attention back to my rapidly disappearing Margarita. The drink was frothy, but deadly. "You here alone sweetheart?" The voice next to me asked.

"Yeah," I told him like it really wasn't that obvious that I was. I sighed as I finished my Margarita. Thankfully the bartender noticed the guy next to me and came over.

"A Budwiser and whatever else she wants," mystery man said when he ordered. The bartender looked over at me with a questioning glance.

"Another Margarita, stronger this time." The bartender nodded and took my empty glass and came back quickly with the Budwiser for my mystery man. "Thank you," I said as I turned slightly on my stool to look at the one next to me.

"Maybe you'll dance with me then?" he questioned. I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't dance."

"Just one song. What's the harm? If you don't like me by the end of the song, at least you get a free drink." Well I suppose he was right about that.

"The music's loud. How are we supposed to talk?" He grinned wickedly just as my drink arrived.

"Dancing's just like talking or making love, if you do it right." Woah, okay then.

"Ha! Like I said I don't dance. It would be like dancing with a newborn calf."

"That's okay. I'll make sure you stay up right." He smirked at me and I laughed and shook my head. I took a sip of my drink and was glad the bartender made this one a little stronger.

"Maybe after this," I held up my drink and he nodded his head.

"You here a lot?" he questioned. I sighed what a tired pick up line.

"No, not really. Just wanted a drink." I shrugged it was partially true. I didn't want to be alone on a Friday night, again. I loved my friends but their constant coupledom was annoying.

"None of your friends wanted to go out?"

"Plenty. I just don't want to be a fifth wheel, again."

We talked our way through our drinks, and laughing as we were old friends, yet we didn't know each others names. "I'm Jessica, by the way. My friends call me Jessi." He smiled at me and held out his hand. I placed my hand in his, and he just held it as he looked at me.

"Nice to meet you Jessi. I'm Jordan." He brought my hand to his lips, placing a kiss in the center, making my heart kick up. He let my hand go, and finished off his drink. "How about that dance?" The way he smiled at me, made me want to pull his lips down to mine. I had to be careful.

"Okay, but remember, you asked for it," he chuckled and slid off his stool as I did the same, passing a hand down my skirt once I was standing.

He led me out onto the dance floor, his hand on my him. The music was slow and sensual, and other people around us were grinding against each other. Jordan gripped my hip, moving his and my own, along to the music. I closed my eyes, letting the music and Jordan's movements behind me take over.

By the end of the song, I was moving against Jordan, who moved against me, sending me smiles and smirks. The music stops and he leads me off the floor and back to the bar. He orders us each another drink.

“I thought you said you didn't dance?” I shook my head.

“I don't. I didn't say I didn't know how.” He laughs, his head thrown back, a smile on his face.

“I guess you're right. So the next time I'm in need of a dance partner, can I call you?” I smile and nod, grabbing a napkin and writing my number on it. I finished my drink and moved off my bar stool. Jordan paid for the drinks and followed me out. “Do you need someone to walk you home?”

“No, I'm going to catch a cab. Thanks for the offer, the drink and the dance.” I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, then stepped to the curb to call a cab.

“You're welcome. I'll call you.” I nod and step into the cab, thinking of him the whole way home. We only danced to one song, but I couldn't stop thinking about him.

 


End file.
